warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Convention Aisle
Fan-1025 All the artifacts in the convention aisle were created by the infusion of a fan's interest and belief soaking into the artifact and granting it the powers it is supposed to have. Also known as FAN-1025, Agent Aden Taylor and Azletar the Warehouse Embodiment can often be seen prowling the shelves, keeping the artifacts there calm. *Note from Agent Aden Taylor would like to repeat that the Convention Aisle and the Video Game Corridor are NOT one and the same. The former contains artifacts created by fan-based belief. The latter contains artifacts generated by video games or are the games themselves. Misc. *Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Jimmy Two-Shoes' Shoes *Dipper Pines' Hat *Perseus Jackson's Sword: This bronze Greek sword will kill anyone using a malicious artifact or using an artifact for evil purposes, turning the person to sand. Will pass through people otherwise. tapping the pommel transforms the weapon into a ball point pen. Removing the cap will return the blade to normal. *Vladimir Tod's Vampiric smiley buttons: grant's the user heightened vampiric strength, speed telepathy, flight and mind control. Downside: Causes the user to develop a steadily increasing urge to drink blood User's upper canines will also be extended for this to occur. The color of the button determines the ability it possesses. **Red: Strength **Blue: Speed **Purple: Telepathy **Orange: Flight **Yellow-Green: Mind Control *Elements of Harmony *7 life-size models of a Halo Activation Index *Daniel "Danny Phantom" Fenton's Hazmat suit: Grants the wearer Ghost-like powers including Intangibility, Invisibility, Enhanced strength, stamina and endurance, Flight, Ectoplasmic energy blasts, Banshee wail (sonic waves emitted from the wearer's voice and infused with ectoplasmic energy), and Cyrokinesis. Also allows user to see and interact with demons and ghosts. Downside: turns hair permanently snow white. Eyes will glow green during use, and return to normal when removed. Appearance: A one-piece Hazmat suit. Dominantly black with white gloves, boots, belt and collar. Danny Phantom's logo (also white) is on the chest *Razputin Aquato's Goggles: Brown with red lenses, these goggles were part of a cosplay outfit prior to collection. They grant the wearer psychic abilities such as telekinesis, levitation, Confusion generation, pyrokinesis, Psychic shield, Invisibility (manipulation of nearby minds to believe the user is invisible), and clairvoyance. Downside: May cause insanity, but only on those who are emotionally unstable while wearing it. *Original Thneed: The same one depicted in Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, it can be used for just about literally every purpose. Downside, generates a strong feeling of guilt. *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler: A blue (fake and empty) Asthma inhaler that when used allows the user to see things as they really are. Also allows user to become semi-clairvoyant. However it also makes the user allergic to pretty much everything for 24 hours per use. *Lantern Corps Rings *God Tier Medallions Pokemon Artifacts Please note: Repeated use of the following artifacts will drain the user's life force if not given time to recharge. *Poké Ball * Arceus' Plates * Dialga's Diamond * Palkia's Pearl * Giratina's Platinum * Silver Wing * Rainbow Wing * Ice Treasure * Lightning Treasure * Fire Treasure * Red Orb * Blue Orb * Jade Orb *Soul Dew *Enigma Stone: Enshrouds user in a veil of white mist, heightening protective qualities and giving pause to enemies. Prefers female users. *Dark Stone *Light Stone The Guild Artifacts Instilled by Felica Day's web series 'The Guild', six props from the show became artifacts... *Codex's Staff *Zaboo's Stave *Vork's Broadsword *Clara's Wand *Bladezz's Sickles *Tinkerbella's Bow Category:Convention Aisle Category:Sections